If he won't, I will
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: A heart broken, pregnant Emma abandoned by Neal doesn't think she can handle raising a baby alone. That is until her best friend and next door neighbor comes to the rescue and they make a pact. He helps her raise the baby, if they tell everyone that the baby is his. No curse just regular modern time New York drama


*no curse*

"neal please." I beg there's no holding back now my tears are running down my face. As I plead with my boyfriend as he grabs a box throwing his things in it.

"Please I can't do it without you I need you Neal, not just me but the baby... this baby needs his or her father. " he show him the pregnancy test again my hand shaking wildly.

"Emma I can't be a father, and your not going to get a abortion. So once you get your head on straight then call me." He snarls throwing all of his clothes in the box. And knocks over a frame that holds our first Christmas picture and it shatters. I'm sure my foot is bloody but all I care about is him staying.

" Emma!" Killian the guy who lives in the apartment next to mine plus my best yells through the door.

"Emma I'm coming in!" he yells and using the emergency key that's in the old door frame.

"Killian. (Sob) I'm okay (Sob.)" I says cleaning up the glass. Neal moved on to the bathroom grabbing his things.

"What bloody hell mate, shes bawling and your not even comforting your own girlfriend?" Killian yells at Neal running to me.

"im done with her she's all yours ." Neal says with a quick motion Killian helps me up onto the bed.

"i have to take care of something will you be okay " Killian asks quietly and I nod I don't even think he's seen the pregnancy test yet.

He goes out into the bathroom where Neal is.

"What do you mean you're done with her. She's not a damn napkin that you use then once you're done with you throw away!" He scream using his dark protective voice. He uses that quite often when I cry.

"shea pregnant I don't want a damn kid!" Neal yells pushing past Killian

"NO! You're fucking leaving her when she's with child? You are a no good scared coward!" He yells at him and I hear Neal grunt I wouldn't be surprised if he sucker punched him. Wow he called him a coward that's the worst name you could ever be called in Killian's book.

"Get out and if I ever see you in this apartment building ever again August, Victor , and I will kick your ass." He threatens

August was my foster brother once but once we got put in different homes we always kept in touch and Victor is Killian's room mate

"As long as she's still pregnant I won't be anywhere near her." I hear a key hit the floor and the slam of the door.

"Emma say the word and I will go get jeff and he will come kick his ass while I stay here With you!" He asks in a sweet voice like honey but his eyes scream murder.

"No please. Can we just talk." I ask and he gets the glass out of my bloody foot. Then goes into the. Bathroom getting a cold wash cloth and outs it on my foot.

"How am I going to tell my coworkers, friends, even the nurses when i go to the ultrasound that I'm pregnant and the baby daddy left me?" I look into his big blue eyes.

"I don't know but you won't go through it alone. I will be there every step of the way." He tells me and I cry on his shoulder

"Why don't you say the baby's mine." He says quietly. So quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I ask sniffling. And wiping a tear.

"You said you didn't want everyone to know that the dick ran away like the little coward he is. So we'll tell everyone that I'm the father. We could say that you broke it off with Neal to be with your devilishly handsome neighbor, and we got pregnant." He says very enthusiastically stressing the handsome part.

"There's one flaw. Vic. He knows when you get laid, because you either tell him or he hears you." I say and he thinks long and hard on that.

"It happened when he spent the weekend with the hot waitress Alice." I'm actually considering it. It's a full proof plan. No one has ever met Neal and I know Killian would never leave me.

"Come on Swan I be with you through the mood swings, the morning sickness, the ultrasound and doctor appointments, the backaches, the nightmares, the midnight cravings, the braxton Hicks, labor, anything, you name it I will be there for you." He wraps his arms around my nonexistent bump.

"I'll think about it. I promise, this is just a lot for me to take on." I say and he nods he goes to get up but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Stay please. I don't want to be alone." I tell him pulling him back on the bed right next to me. He's been my best friend since I got locked out of my apartment while drunk and had convinced him to let me go through his fire escape to get to my window.

"I'm really tired, is it okay if I go get changed in some pj's and take a nap?" I asks him and he nods, he goes in my pajama drawer and picks out my favorite pair. Wow even Neal didn't know my favorite pj's.

"Thank you." I say going into the bathroom. He waits outside on the bed.

I go out and Killian is on one knee with the pregnancy test in his hands.

"Emma Ruth Swan, I have known you for five years. You have been the one person who I could trust with anything on my mind. I love you Emma you know that and I will love that little baby to death. We don't have to be a couple to raise that little munchkin. We can do this emma, together. So what do you say, you my baby momma and I'll be your baby daddy?" He says still on his knee holding the test.

"Alright let's do it." I say and he scoots over to me still on his knees and hugs me so his head is on my stomach and arms around my legs.

"Killian." I giggle and he doesn't move an inch.

"No I'm bonding with my son" he says and I laugh.

"How do you know the munchkin is a boy? I say she a girl" He looks up at me with his chin on my stomach.

"Because, I just know." He says and I laugh again.

"Can I at least lay down and you can bond with the munchkin then." so the baby already has a nickname. munchkin.

"Okay i guess." He lets go of my legs and I lay in bed I get under the covers and Killian comes next to me wrapping his hands around my stomach. I turn off the lights and the only light is the streetlights outside.

"Good night Daddy." I whisper to him in the dark and i can feel his smile

"Goodnight mommy." He whispers back and I drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~ 8 weeks pregnant ~~~~~~~~~

"Killian open up we're going to be late!", I bang on his door, we have our first ultrasound today in a half an hour.

" hold your horses momma!", I hear vic yell then opening the door. He has bedhead and a glazed look in his eyes.

"Where is he?" I ask and he yawns.

"He's in the shower. Wait a few minutes." He says going to the kitchen and grabbing a banana.

"What the hell is that smell!?" I say following my nose to the bottom cabinet.

There's a rotten tomato. In the very very back of the chip cabinet.

"How the hell did you smell that?"

"Super pregnancy smelling. NOW WHERE IS HE?" I yell. We go to our appointment and the baby is happy and healthy the doctor suggested that I keep a pregnancy diary, so here we go

Dear pregnancy diary,

Today I am 8 weeks . we had our first ultrasound we got to see and hear the baby who is the size of a raspberry. Killian has been amazing he helps me around the house when I nap. He cooks dinner every other day. He's ecstatic to be your daddy munchkin.

~~~~~~~~~~14 weeks pregnant.~~~~~~~~~~

"KILLIAN JONES GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE!" I yell opening their door with the new key that was given to me.

"Love, what's wrong is the munchkin okay?!" He says running out of his room in his boxers.

"More than perfect we've reached the second trimester!" I yell running up to him and jumping on him.

"We can start telling people now!" I yell and he kisses me. Well that's new... I ignore it and he sits me down on he couch.

" let's everyone!" He says excitedly.

"No let's do a group message so that we can snapshot it." I say and he agrees. Our group chat involves my friends Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Regina. His friends David, Victor, Jeff, and Robin. Also my foster brother August. And his brother Liam. We all told them that we had a night of passion and are hanging out alot

Emma: Hey everyone I have some fantastic news! Killian and I are pregnant!

Ruby: I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!

MM: Emmy I'm sooo happy for you we HAVE to go shopping.

David: dude! Congrats let's just hope the baby gets its mother's looks.

Robin: awesome we should get drinks to celebrate!

Regina: how far along are you Ems?

Emma: were thirteen weeks today!

Victor: HEEEEY I ALREADY KNEW THAT!

Jeff: WTF Vic you broke the laws of our broship about telling each other things that other people tell you! Oh congrats kids you're havin a baby!

Victor: I'm sorry. But in unrelated news Emma I'll deliver the baby of you want. It'll be free and we can do it in the appartment if you want.

Killian: you go anywhere near her vigina I will knock you out.

Ruby: Testy testy! ;)

Emma: do. not. touch. me.

MM: double testy testy.

Liam: My little brother is have a baby.. God help that child... Oh and CONGRATS!

August: and my baby sister had sex and is now going to be a mommy! I'm using your kid to pick up chicks FYI!

Dear pregnancy diary

I'm 13 weeks, were in our 2nd trimester and the munchkin is the size of a lemon! The craving have started and your favorite food is milkshakes and patatoes!

~~~~~~~~~~ 17 weeks pregnant. ~~~~~~~~~

"Look at this one." Ruby says holding up a maternity shirt that says obey the bump.

"We have to Buy it!" I say putting it in my cart.

"EMMA look what I found!" Mary Margaret yells holding up two books. It's called 'dude you're going to be a dad.' And 'what to expect when you're expecting.',

"Add that too!" We have a cart full of maternity clothes and books.

I've outgrown all of my clothes and resorted to Killian shirts.

Dear pregnancy diary,

I'm 17 weeks and none of my clothes fit me so it was time to buy new clothes! The munchkin is the size of a heirloom tomato! Can't wait to see you baby.

~~~~~~~~~21 weeks pregnant ~~~~~~~~~~

"EMMA WAKIE WAKIE IT'S TIME TO SEE IF WE'RE HAVING A BOY OR GIRL!" Killian says opening my bedroom door

I get up slowly rubbing my baby.

"Hurry up please I want to tell you I was right!" He says throwing me some clothes as I brush my teeth and hair.

I get changed in less than two minutes!

We go to the car and start discussing baby names. We get three choices each.

"Girl: Courtney Sophie, Isabel. Boy: Nathan, Jackson, Daniel." I say

Girl: Mckenna, Eva, Gabriela. Boy: Owen, Henry, jayden." Killian says

" girl Courtney Eva Jones.", I say and his eyes light up at his last name and nods

"Boy Henry Daniel jones" we high five and pull into my doctors.

Dear pregnancy diary,

ITS A BOY! daddy was right the munchkins name is Henry Daniel JONES!

He's the size of carrots and is perfectly healthy. Due date is August 25th! 20 weeks to go!

~~~~~~~~29 weeks pregnant ~~~~~~~~~

I joult up in my sleep with tears running down my face and cold sweat everywhere.

I immediately check my munchkin.

"Thank God." I whisper into the night. I go to pee real quick and then I get out I go and get killians key.

I go out my apartment and slowly unlock Killians. It 3:20 in the morning so I don't want to wake them up.

I slowly lay beside Killian. When ever I had a nightmare I always go in Killian's bed instead of just staying up all night.

"Nother nightmare love?" He asks and I can tell he isn't awake.

"Yeah i Don't want to be alone." He scoots closer to me and outs his Chin on my shoulder and hands around the bump.

"I love you Emma. He whispers.

" I love you Killian." That wakes him up quickly.

He manages to turn me on my side facing him. And kisses me softly but still like he's been waiting forever to do that.

Dear pregnancy diary,

You know that saying nothing good happens after 2am, that's a lie, the best thing ever happened after 2 am, kilian and I said we love each other. Anyways Henry is the size of an avocado. He's sending me to the bathroom every twenty minutes, and keeping awake at night with nightmares. But it will be worth it when he's here.

~~~~~~~~~~ 37 weeks pregnant~~~~~~~~~

"KILLIAN!" I screech jolting up in my bed.

"'Nother nightmare, love?" He asks from the rocking chair we set up. I forgot I was in his bed. Yes we're together! It only took 37 weeks!

"No no no my water broke. IT'S TIME!" I scream and jump out of bed.

"SHIT okay okay where's the bag! Damnit I can't find it!" He starts to panic and I look around for the bag as well.

"VICTOR!" Killian yells for vic and you can hear him falling off his bed.

"What the hell." he says running in Killians room in just his boxers.

"Vic what happened." A girl calls from the other room…. Um awkward! Wait hold up I know that voice.

"Ruby?" I call and there's footsteps down th hall (FrankenWolf! yay)

"Ohh hey Ems um I thought you guys weren't sleeping together?" Ruby says turning bright red becuase shes Just in vics shirt that barely covers her ass.

"I don't care I'm in labor!"

"But your four week early from you due date!" Ruby yells

"don't you think i know that!" I snap and Killian finally finds the bag.

"No time! You two get some clothes on and call everyone that was in that group text and tell them to get to the hospital!" Killian instructs them and they scramble for clothes.

He literally carry's me to the elevator while I'm holding the bag.

He doesn't set me down when the doors close.

"It's all coming together good Jones."

Dear pregnancy diary,

Henry Daniel Jones was born at 8:15 am July 28th , 7lbs 8oz, 19 inches long. I was I'm labor for 6 and a half hours but was he worth it.. Killian and I both cried tears of joy. Henry looks strangely like Killian even though that's not really possible but even the nurse said he's all daddy.

Liam and August held him first then everyone else did.

Killian asked me to move in with him, so Vic is going to move into my apartment and his room is going to be Henry's nursery. I went from pregnant, scared, and dumped to holding my son in my arms with his father at my side.

~~~~~~~~~~ 1 year old ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Make a wish munchkin!" I tell my son who's sitting in his high chair with a smash cake on his tray and a lit candle on top. With a little help from daddy henry blew out the candle. I took the candle off top and Henry went to town. He grabbed a handful of cake then showed it into his mouth, and with the other hand he grabbed another handful and fed some to Killian. "Daaaaaddddaa" he says as Killian pretends to eat the cake.

No one has heard from Neal and I'm happy for that. Killian and I discussed that we are never going to tell anyone about Neal. We'll take that secret to our grave.

Life is good. Real good.

~~~~~~~~~ three years old.~~~~~~~~~

"Mumma, from dadda!" Henry yells running into the room with a small gift box in his hand. He hands me it with his little bowtie around his head.

"What's this my munchkin?" i ask his putting his bow tie around his neck. Like he's supposed to.

"Dadda given it ta mah." He says proudly and I open it.

It's a note. Follow Henry.

"Henry it says follow you." He grabs my hand and sprints to the big bed. Our room.. In sticky notes on our family wall it says WILL YOU MARRY ME! Killian is standing in his suit hands behind his back.

" Emma Ruth Swan, I have known you for five years. You have been the one person who I could trust with anything on my mind. I love you Emma you know that and I will love that little baby to death… wait wrong speech…. Uhh let me where was I…." I laugh. And run over to kiss him.

"Yes I do I will marry you Killian Jones!" I jump up and wrap my legs around him.

Henry comes running over and hugs Killians legs.

"You hear that Henry? She said yes! Operation fairytale is a success!"

This is dedicated to anonymous who requested it! I hope you all like it and feel free to send in some requests!


End file.
